Callan
About Callan was born Alexandria Rose Rockwell into an upper-middle class family in Westminster, London. From a young age, she travelled around Europe, causing her voice to be a slight mutt of accents, but is predominately British. Callan originally stayed at The Academy, but after being telepathically controlled by Nemysis(formally known as Cora), she killed two human guards of the school and broke out (all under Nemysis' direction). Legion then teleported Callan to the Brotherhood. As if she walked in her sleep, Callan had no recollection of the events of that night. She eventually figured it out, though, and remained at the Brotherhood, seeing as they were the stronger, more reasonable force. Mutations and Abilities Callan is a hydrokinetic with the ability to create and manipulate water, her manipulating skills greatly exceed her creating skills, however. She often absorbs and manipulates water from nearby objects (plants, people, any matter that contains water...) when she isnt near an open source, as opposed to forging it. Callan, despite her youth, has a large understanding of her mutation. Controlling the atomical hydrogen and oxygen atoms (H2O) on a molecular level, she often seperates that finite element from others. In addition to her hydrokinesis, she has telekinetic tendencies, but only if an object has water inside it. For example, she could lift a filled water bottle (not just the water inside the bottle). Later, Callan will discover that this ability also applies to people and bodies, enabling her to levitate herself and others. 'Personality' Callan is outgoing and unabashed, often speaking through a leaky filter. One of her hobbies being to tease/flirt with women and making them feel uncomfortable; questioning Callan's sexuality, leaving them confused. She has a distrust in men, assuming that they only wish to use her sexually due to past experience. She is characterized by her signature playful wink, a common gesture to her. When addressing authority figures (such as Magneto), she is respectful and somewhat nervous. Callan considers herself a survivor, and will adapt to survive the situation, playing into the strongest, agreeable hand. She values her life, and would rarely jeopardize it for the sake of others (unless she felt truly sympathetic and belittled by said person's cause). Sex, Romance, and Relationships Callan is considering a newly possible, illicit, relationship. Family Callan's parents, Janie and Micheal Rockwell, died in a tragic house fire the night of her 9th birthday. Callan herself was trapped in the fire. This amount of pressure and stress applied on her surfaced her mutation, and she was able to survive by encasing herself in an orb of fire resistant water. She was suspected of arson. Fearful of capture and wrongful punishment she escaped London to live with her Aunt Jennifer in Scandinavia until the age of 13. Eventually, Callan showed her Aunt her mutation, only for the woman to turn the girl into the police (the knowledge of 'dangerous' mutants was on the rise), telling them she had a very dangerous, unstable mutant living with her. Overhearing this conversation on the telephone, Callan steals from her Aunt, cracking into her safe, robbing her of her wealth and stock, and buys a ticket train ticket to Paris, France. With Alexandria's name blacklisted from getting a job or housing, she had to go into hiding, living as a street rat and petty thief, charming her way into people's pockets, or blatently stealing food or money from vendors/restaurants. Play-by Erikka Reenstierna-Cates (self) Category:About Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Character Category:Original Character